


Accidents Don't Happen Accidentally

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, First Time (Implied), M/M, Rubbed Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi! I have a request; Jared and Jensen are wrestling and they hard and then it just kind of turns into them rubbing off on each other (Jensen as the more dominant one maybe?).</p><p>Summary: Season four had hit the brothers hard. There had been more fighting between Sam and Dean that before and during rehearsal, things got a little heated between Jared and Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Don't Happen Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took long, love!

**Prompt** : Hi! I have a request; Jared and Jensen are wrestling and they hard and then it just kind of turns into them rubbing off on each other (Jensen as the more dominant one maybe?).

 **Summary** : Season four had hit the brothers hard. There had been more fighting between Sam and Dean that before and during rehearsal, things got a little heated between Jared and Jensen.

 

The Winchester’s had to do a lot of fighting. Fighting monsters, fighting humans, fighting demons, and on a few unpleasant occasions, fighting each other. Jensen didn’t like fighting Jared, and Jared felt the same way about fighting with Jensen. The two actors preferred scenes where Sam and Dean worked together as two brothers. Besides, it was never easy to punch your best friend even if it was fake.

Season four had been hard on the brothers. With Sam running off with Ruby and Castiel attempting to monopolize Dean’s time, there was a strain on the relationship that hadn’t been there before. Jensen found himself rewatching season one and remembering the instant bond he felt with Jared, and the way Sam and Dean openly respected and enjoyed each other’s company.

He missed that.

Jensen was most concerned that Sam and Dean’s growing animosity might have an effect on his relationship with Jared. He’d shoved himself upon Jared had every opportunity, playing videogames, getting take out together, staying in and watching a movie, and going out for a drink on Friday. There were few things in the world Jensen valued above his friendship with Jared.

The 6’4 teddy bear welcomed Jensen into his life like a long-lost brother. And after only four years, being without Jared would feel like missing a limb. So even though it was Sam and Dean punching and spewing nasty words at each other, it would be painful for Jensen and Jared as well.

“I can’t believe we have to practice fighting each other,” Jared bemoaned. “A fake punch here, a kick there—I don’t need to practice it.” Jensen patted Jared’s hand in mock-condolence. The pair sat cross-legged in the middle of a mat like the ones gymnasts use.   
“Well since you know how to do it so well, we’ll only be here a little while,” declared Eddy, their stunt coordinator. 

“Good.” Jared pushed himself into a standing position. “C’mon, Jenny. Let’s get some practice in.” He offered his hand and pulled Jensen to his feet.   
Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m going to punch that nickname right out of you,” Jensen told him.

“I’d like to see you try.” Jared grinned teasingly.

“You think just because you’re bigger than me you can take me down?” Jensen prodded. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you ‘the bigger they are, the harder they fall’?”

“The only way I’m gonna fall is on your face once I’ve got you pinned,” Jared shot back. He paused and wrinkled his nose. “That didn’t come out like I’d hoped.”

Jensen laughed and then his eyes widened when Jared ran at him and caught him around the waist. “Oof!”

He went down on his back and Jared let out a whoop of victory. Jensen smirked and threw his leg over Jared’s legs and flipped them so Jensen was on top. He pinned Jared’s arms above his head. “Gotcha!”

Jared stuck his tongue out at him and twisted his wrists. Jensen’s hand’s slipped and Jared managed to roll them over again. They rolled around for a little bit until Jared cheated and poked Jensen’s ticklish spot. He yelped and Jared flopped all his weight down on Jensen’s back so he couldn’t move. “Got _you_.”

Jensen was about to retaliate but Eddy clapped his hands. “Children!”

“He’s talking to you,” Jared and Jensen said at the same time. Jared lit up with his million dollar smile and pushed himself off Jensen.  He hauled Jensen to his feet and dusted off his shoulders. “Good as new,” Jared declared.

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Jensen promised. “And no tickling. That’s cheating.”

“All’s far in love and war!” Jared sing-songed.

Eddy rolled his eyes. “Do you two want to actually practice the _real_ scenes sometime today, or would you prefer to roll around in a pathetic attempt to gain dominance.”

“I think I’ve proven my point.” Jared grinned smugly even though Jensen punched his shoulder.

“Dean throws the first punch,” Eddy said. “So Jensen, you’re going to hit Jared with your left hand because the camera will be on that side. Sam stumbles back but doesn’t fall. Then you two exchange blows but remember—snap your head in the right direction, no contact beyond a light brush, and put yourself in a good angle for the camera.”

“We’re well aware,” Jensen told him.

Jared nodded. “This isn’t the first fight Sam and Dean have gotten in. Dean’s fault, of course.”   
“I’ll show you Dean’s fault,” Jensen growled. He didn’t really know what it meant, but as long as Sam ended up on the ground he didn’t need insults.

Jensen swung at Jared’s face and grazed his cheek. Jared snapped his head back like a real punch, and then his eyes turned back to Jensen. Sam’s eyes were supposed to be full of fury and betrayal, which Jared captured perfectly. But Jensen had never really had anger that strong directed at him and barely remembered to trip backwards when Jared hit at him.

He slipped into Dean’s mindset and tackled Jared. He wiped his legs out from underneath him and they collapsed together. “Good!” Eddy yelled. “I’m going to get coffee, but you two keep up the good work!”

Jared smiled wickedly when Eddy was gone, and Jensen grinned back. So much for Sam and Dean. It was fun play-fighting with Jared. His dimples were out in full force and Jensen knew the same giddy look was painted on his face. He loved playful Jared.

The two of them fought for dominance, but this time Jensen seemed to be winning. He blocked Jared’s attempts to push at his shoulders and roll them over. He managed to twist Jared’s arms away from him. It was enough that he wasn’t in pain but if he moved, he would be.

“I hate you,” Jared muttered.

“Admit my dominance!” Jensen taunted.

“Never!” Jared pushed at him but Jensen easily adjusted their position so he still held Jared firmly.

“Give up, Jay, and I’ll let you leave with a slight amount of your dignity intact,” Jensen said. Jared’s legs shifted in an attempt to move Jensen off so he pushed his hips down against Jared. His eyes widened at the feeling.

Jared was hard.

And now Jared was blushing and squirming to desperately move out from under him. “Jensen…”   
Jensen didn’t know what to say. What could he say? It wasn’t like he cared any less about Jared because he got hard during wrestling. It didn’t mean he thought less of Jared. In fact, the idea of Jared getting hard because he was being controlled made _Jensen_ horny. He felt a swell in his own jeans. “Jared.”

He pushed his hips against Jared’s firmly so their erections brushed against each other. Jensen wasn’t as hard as Jared but he was definitely getting there. He moved experimentally and Jared made a funny choked sound. “We can’t, Jen. You’ll…”

“I’ll what?” Jensen pushed. “I’ll regret it? I don’t think I will.”

“We can’t,” Jared replied.

“We can,” Jensen breathed. “I like that you get turned on when you’re vulnerable.”

Jared shook his head. “You can’t do that to me.”

And it hit Jensen. Jared didn’t get turned on when he was dominated. He got turned on because it was _Jensen_ who dominated him. Jensen sucked in a breath and Jared turned his head away, ashamed. “Look at me,” Jensen demanded. Jared tilted his head and peered at Jensen from under his long bangs.

Jensen moved his hips in a circle and Jared gasped. “Jensen-,”

Jensen didn’t stop. He grinded against Jared and felt a wet spot develop in his boxers. Jared wasn’t much better off, gasping under Jensen and babbling out pleas. Jensen kept his hips rubbing against Jared’s dick.

“Un-unzip-,” Jared groaned. Jensen’s brow furrowed, but then glanced down at their jeans. He opened the top of both of their pants so their underwear pressed against each other.

“Wow,” Jensen groaned. “You’re… proportionate.” It was an understatement. Jared was huge; the bulge in his underwear highlighted it. When he grinded down on Jared now, both of them gasped. It was a hundred times better than through the thick denim.

“Oh, Christ Jen,” Jared moaned. “You feel so good.”

Jensen smirked and rubbed his body against Jared’s. Both of their underwear had obvious damp spots. Jared bucked when Jensen scooted down. His erection could grin against Jared’s dick and the very tops of his balls. “Jen, Jen, oh god,” Jared panted.

Jared’s hips started to push up into Jensen’s. They moved in circles together, the incredible friction of cotton driving them both crazy. “I’m so close,” Jensen told him.

Jared nodded. “Me too. Just a little more-,”

Jensen leaned up and pressed his lips against Jared’s in a violent kiss. Jared’s body stilled and then shuddered all over. Jared’s face was flushed and with one last glance at his debauched look, Jensen bucked against Jared’s dick and then his own boxers filled with come.

They lay together, panting. “My underwear are gross,” Jared mumbled. “I haven’t come in my pants since I was a teenager.”

Jensen laughed. “Well, we’re both sitting in sticky underwear now.” He rolled away from Jared to button his own jeans up, and then zipped Jared’s pants up. “I’m exhausted.”   
“Orgasms make me tired,” Jared whined. “I need to sleep.”

Jensen sniffed the air. “This room smells like sex now.”

Eddy chose that moment to walk in. He saw their sweaty faces and said, “Man, you two were really working at it, weren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Jared replied. “Really hard.” Jensen stifled a giggle.

“Well, I guess we can call it a day. Great work guys, I can’t wait to see it on camera.” Eddy said.

“Yeah,” Jensen called back. “I think the viewers would really like it.”


End file.
